parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle in Wonderland
BrittalCroftFan's movie-spoofs and this is a parody of the Disney 1951 movie "Alice in Wonderland". 'cast:' *Twilight Sparkle My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as Alice *Princess Cadance My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as Alice's Sister *Owloysius Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as Dinah *Fife Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas as The White Rabbit *Daffy Duck Looney Tunes as The Doorknob *Magilla Gorilla as The Dodo *Bob and Larry Veggietales as Tweedledum and Tweedledee *Buzz Lightyear & Woody Toy Story as The Walrus & The Carpenter *Piglet Winnie the Pooh as Bill the Lizard *Blaze Sonic as The Rose *Disney Princesses as The Flowers *Squidward Spongebob Squarepants as The Caterpillar *Tom Tom and Jerry The Movie as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Adult Nala The Lion King as Bird in the Tree *Wakko Warner Animaniacs as The Cheshire Cat *Mario Super Mario Bros. as The Mad Hatter *Luigi Super Mario Bros. as March Hare *Thumper (Bambi) as The Dormouse *Spongbob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs Spongebob Squarepants as The Card Painters *Morgana The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea as The Queen of Hearts *Donald Duck Kingdom Hearts series as The King of Hearts Chapters *1. Opening Credits *2. Twilight Sparkle Gets Bored/In A World Of My Own *3. The Run of Flute ('I'm Late") *4. Twilight Sparkle Meets Daffy Duck/The Bottle On The Table *5. The Arrival of Twilight Sparkle ("Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race") *6. Twilight Sparkle Meets Bob and Larry ("How Do You Do and Shake Hands") *7. The Space Ranger and The Cowboy *8. "Old Father William" *9. A Piglet With A Ladder/We'll Smoke The Blighter Out *10. A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *11. Twilight Sparkle Meets Squidward ("How Doth A Little Crocodile") *12. More Ups and Downs For Twilight Sparkle *13. Twilight Sparkle Meets The Cheshire The Brain/Twas Brilling *14. The Mad Tea Party (Part 1) *15. The Mad Tea Party (Part 2) *16. The Tulgey Wood *17. Twilight Sparkle Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *18. "Painting The Roses Red"/The Cards' March/ Morgana The Queen of Hearts *19. The Cheshire The Brain Appears Yet Again *20. Twilight Sparkle's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *21. Twilight Sparkle's Flight *22. End Credits Gallery: Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|Piglet as Bill the Lizard (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies